When Did I Fall In Love With You?
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Sejak kapan kau merapalkan mantra sihirmu padaku, sampai-sampai aku menyatakan--dalam pikiranku--bahwa aku mabuk cinta--untukmu?


Saya sedang dalam mood yang tidak jelas: iseng, sedih, bosan, marah, dan bingung... Jadi, terciptalah fanfic ga jelas berikut ini...

**Disclaimer: I'm not Aoyama Gosho. Clear, everybody?**

**

* * *

**

**When Did I Fall In Love With You?**_  
by second hand of time_

Dentang dua belas kali di imajinasiku menandai tibanya tengah malam. Kelopak mataku belum berat, meskipun benda bundar di dalamnya telah bekerja menatap monitor panas selama lebih dari lima jam. Padahal segelas susu coklat jatahku malam ini telah tandas, hanya menyisakan gelas kaca tinggi yang kini terkucil di bak cuci piring. Insomniaku sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Mereka masih terus menghantuiku, mendatangiku, mengusikku. Meski fisik mereka tidak mampu menggapaiku, belum, namun memori mereka mampu membuat kelopak mataku bertahan menekan alis. Bayangan mereka selalu menari-mari di depan mataku. Kelebatan kain hitam—pria berambut pirang panjang, seringai kejam, pistol teracun—darah berceceran di pinggiran jalan, bau mesiu—aroma bahan kimia, bersama sedikit bau terbakar, dan antiseptik, mencemari ruangan menyilaukan serba putih—gas beracun, borgol, terperangkap—

Mereka, para gagak bersayap hitam, para malaikat bersabit runcing. Mereka, para pencabut nyawa manusia, para pemeran dewa dalam benak masing-masing. Mereka, para penebar penyakit, pemberi janji-janji, penusuk dari belakang. Mereka, para pencuri harta, pemuja keabadian dan kemudaan. Mereka, para pencipta wabah, pembuat racun, penyebar malapetaka. Mereka kaum terkutuk. Dan aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku terkutuk.

Mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurku dihiasi bayangan wajah mereka, yang mengejarku hingga ke ujung gang sempit. Lamunan dalam waktu siangku pun tak lepas dari cengkeraman mereka, memberiku ketakutan setiap ada yang menepukku agar tersadar darinya.

Namun ternyata seorang terkutuk seperti akupun memiliki suatu momen tenang. Entah kau ingin mengebutnya keberuntungan, kebetulan, aku tak peduli.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mimpi-mimpi burukku berkurang jauh, dan hanya muncul di kala ketegangan menekan sarafku melebihi biasanya. Hidupku terasa lebih normal, dan di kemudian hari akhirnya kusadari, bahwa semua itu karena kilasan di alam bawah sadarku telah berganti subjek: dirinya.

Terkadang datangnya sejelas gambar di teve plasma flat dua puluh sembilan inch. Terkadang hanya sepotong-sepotong, bayangan kabur yang bahkan tak bisa kuidentifikasikan siapa pemiliknya. Negatif foto yang dibungkus kertas hitam akan terlihat lebih jelas bila dibandingkan dengan potongan itu. Meski begitu, aku tetap tahu, itu adalah dia.

Awalnya aku melawan, menyangkal, menentang. Aku ingin menutup kelopak mataku dan tidak melihatnya lagi. Namun yang kulihat di belakang kelopak itu adalah wajah tersenyum sinisnya yang seakan mengatakan 'tendang-aku-sekarang-juga' walaupun ia memaksudkannya sebagai 'aku-tak-pernah-salah'. Aku ingin menganggapnya hanya seperti anak laki-laki biasa yang kelewat kritis dan menyebalkan. Anak tetangga yang suka bermain bola dan main tebak teka-teki. Orang asing yang berpapasan denganmu di pinggir jalan di kala hujan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Namun lama-lama aku tak bisa menghalaunya. Ia datang menghantuiku sebagai ganti dari Gin. Aku bahkan terpaksa tersenyum dengan kekeraskepalaan memorinya mendatangiku. Hampir sama kepala batunya dengan orang aslinya.

Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya.

Orang mengatakan bahwa manusia di saat-saat terakhirnya akan melihat masa-masa hidup mereka, berkelebat cepat, dimulai dari yang paling baru, dalam urutan terbalik—reverse. Malam ini jelas bukan saat kematianku—paling tidak kupikir begitu. Tak juga kenanganku datang secara terbalik berurutan, pada faktanya, ia kembali secara acak, tak sesuai kilasan waktu. Namun semuanya sejelas gambar film yang diputar di bioskop setempat. Jelas, bening di memoriku, seakan baru terjadi kemarin.

Entah apa yang istimewa di malam ini. Malam ini kan hanya malam tepat satu tahun aku bersentuhan dengannya.

Heh. Benar, seperti perayaan tepat satu tahun jadian atau pernikahan, begitu?

Kurasa aku mabuk, sampai-sampai berpikir seperti itu. Bukan mabuk minuman, karena aku bukan penggemar minuman keras yang busuk itu, minuman yang katanya semakin nikmat jika semakin basi. Cocok untuk para terkutuk keparat seperti mereka, yang saking terobsesinya, memberi nama mereka sendiri dengan nama minuman keras.

Gin. Vodka. Tequila.

Sherry.

Aku tidak mabuk alkohol. Kurasa... aku mabuk cinta.

Konyol sekali, aku kini merasa seperti bocah-bocah SMA itu yang bertingkah bodoh setiap kali objek afeksi mereka berada dalam radius lima meter dari mereka. Atau seperti anak-anak SD yang entah bagaimana sudah merasa mengetahui arti cinta, merona merah saat pujaan hati mereka menggenggam tangan mereka atau memakan bekal makan siang buatan mereka. Atau bahkan cuma mengobrol santai atau mengucapkan terima kasih.

Benar-benar konyol. Aku tidak seperti Ayumi yang konyol dan bodoh. Dan polos.

Sialan kau Kudo.

Sejak kapan kau merapalkan mantra sihirmu padaku, sampai-sampai aku menyatakan (dalam pikiranku) bahwa aku mabuk cinta (untukmu)?

Kurasa mulai besok aku harus menambah doping minum susuku menjadi dua gelas setiap malam.

.

.

_"Hei, kenapa kamu? Kok tidak seperti biasanya... Kamu sendiri yang mau ikut, kan?"_

_"Aku melihat... mimpi buruk..."_

_"Mimpi?"_

_"Aku ditemukan saat pulang sekolah dan dikejar ke belakang gang..." mulaiku mengingat mimpi yang sering menghantuiku dalam skenario yang berbeda-beda, namun hasilnya tetap sama, kematian... "kamu yang ditembak duluan... Lalu bersamaan dengan bunyi pistol, yang lainnya menyusul... Ya... semua terlibat karena aku..."_

_Senyum sinis yang muram kini tersungging di sudur bibirku, wajahku agak terpaling darinya, "Mungkin lebih baik kalau waktu itu aku tetap disekap mereka di kamar gas... Eh?"_

_Aku tak melihatnya melepas kacamata pelacaknya dan mengenakannya padaku._

_"Kamu tahu? Kalau pakai itu, identitasmu tak akan ketahuan! Clark Kent juga berhasil menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan kacamata, kan?" Ia menyeringai congkak sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kalau saja ia berada dalam tubuh aslinya, wanita-wanita normalnya akan meleleh dan melempar diri mereka untuk mencium kakinya—atau tindakan bodoh lain seperti meneteskan air liur, membelalakkan mata atau pingsan—saat melihat seringai yang dimaksudkan charming—berkharisma itu._

_Aku bukan wanita normal, jadi aku tidak meleleh. Atau menciumi kakinya. Walaupun harus kuakui senyumnya itu... menarik juga. Bahkan di tubuh anak kelas satu SD._

_Alih-alih aku berkata sinis, "Wah, jadi kamu yang melepas kacamata ini adalah superman, ya? Terima kasih, setidaknya bisa menenangkan perasaanku." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Jari tengahku menyentuh bridge kacamata itu dan menaikkannya di hidungku._

_"Kamu ga lucu deh... Serius amat..."_

.

.

Aku tak pernah bermaksud melucu. Aku bukan orang yang lucu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu setelah berbulan-bulan berasosiasi denganku.

Hmm, saat itu aku sudah tertarik padanya, kurasa. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sudah merupakan cinta atau belum, namun aku tahu bahwa dalam lubuk hatiku aku mengagumi kepedulian dan keberaniannya—atau kebodohannya, tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihat—melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Aku tersentuh karena ia selalu berusaha melindungiku dengan taruhan apapun bahkan nyawanya sendiri, walaupun aku yang telah membuatnya menderita secara tidak langsung. Mungkin saat itu aku sudah mencintainya?

Hah, Haibara, kendalikan dirimu. Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal, kau ini ilmuwan. Lagipula, kau tadi memikirkan apa? Melindungi orang yang dicintainya? Sejak kapan Kudo mencintaimu? Yang ada dia melindungimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat obat menangkal APTX 4869.

Aku ingin sekali tidak mempercayai fakta itu.

.

.

_"Conan Edogawa?"_

_"Anak berkacamata yang kuceritakan dulu itu. Kamu juga bilang ada perlu ke rumah seseorang di Beika, kan?"_

_"Ya, Shinichi Kudo..."_

_"Benar, dia adalah anak yang ada di kantor detektif di dekat rumah Shinichi itu. Aneh... Dia masih kecil, tapi sikapnya tenang, seperti orang dewasa..."_

_"Kakak baik-baik saja? Kudengar kakak melakukan hal yang berbahaya..."_

_"Jangan khawatir... Semua lancar saja. Yang perlu dicemaskan justru kamu, Shiho! Sudahlah, jangan buat obat lagi, cari pacar saja! Kakak tak apa-apa kok!"_

.

.

Aku tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Atau pendengaran pertama. Saat itu kali pertama aku mendengar tentangnya secara selintas selain dari teve—di lab aku jarang menonton teve, aku lebih berkonsentrasi mencampur-campur dan menganalisis bahan-bahan kimia—dan ia sama sekali tak meninggalkan kesan apapun padaku, hanya kuanggap sebagai angin lalu. Aku baru teringat padanya di saat bahaya ketika aku terborgol di kamar gas. Otakku berputar cepat mengumpulkan informasi, informasi apapun bahkan yang tak penting untuk menyelamatkan diri, bahkan informasi yang mengacu pada kemungkinan mustahil mengenai tubuh yang mengecil karena obat....

.

.

_"Ini Ai Haibara, mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian. Kalian berteman dengannya, ya!" guru baruku memperkenalkanku bersemangat. Lalu matanya beredar mencari-cari ke sekitar kelas. "Umm, bangku untuk Ai..."_

_Aku tak menggubrisnya, langsung berjalan menuju sasaranku, dirinya. AKu tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik maupun ajakan bersemangat anak-anak yang kulewati untuk duduk di sebelah mereka. Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Hah?"_

_Aku menoleh, memandang langsung ke matanya. Mata polos bundar khas anak-anak, terhalang oleh aksesories lensa datar. Takkan ada yang menyangka kalau anak polos ini adalah detektif terkenal dari Timur._

_"Boleh kan?" tanyaku tanpa emosi._

_"I-iya," jawabnya terbata. Kebingungan tercermin di matanya._

_._

_._

_"AII!"_

_Aku menoleh. Dari balik bahuku wajah tersenyum Ayumi Yoshida muncul, suara riang kekanak-kanakannya menyapaku. "Pulang bareng, yuk!"_

_Anak bodoh. Tak bisakah ia merasakan bahwa ia tak boleh berteman denganku? Bahkan rusa yang tak memiliki pikiran kompleks seperti manusia saja bisa merasakan bila singa atau rubah sedang mengintainya. Walaupun predator-predator itu tersembunyi di tingginya alang-alang. Meski kedua jenis karnivora itu sebenarnya tidak lapar, hanya melintas saja._

_Aku mempercepat langkahku meninggalkannya di belakangku._

_"Hei, rumahmu di mana? Kamu baru pindah kan?" Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya entah bagaimana berhasil berjalan di sampingku. Di sisiku yang lain, Ayumi berhasil mengejarku. "Jangan malu-malu, nanti kami antar, deh..." sambung Ayumi melengkapi kata-kata Mitsuhiko._

_"Blok 2 Kota Beika, nomor 22... Itu tempat tinggalku sekarang..." jawabku akhirnya angkat bicara, masih dengan nada datar. Kudengar sedikit bisik-bisik, juga mulut anak gendut yang termasuk grup mereka, Genta Kojima, bergerak bertanya padanya. Aku tak menggubrisnya. Yang kuperhatikan hanyalah ekspresi seriusnya, seakan sedang berpikir memecahkan kasus pencurian mahkota raja atau semacamnya._

_Saat ia mengangkat wajah, mata kami bertemu. Senyum sinis terangkat di sudut mulutku._

_Wajahnya hanya menyiratkan kebingungan. Dan telingaku menangkap sepatah kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya._

_"Hah?"_

_Aku terbahak dalam hati._

.

.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, dan aku tidak serta merta jatuh cinta padanya. Dalam pandanganku ia hanyalah detektif bodoh kelewat polos yang berada dalam tubuh anak SD, saking bodoh dan polosnya aku hampir tak percaya bahwa ia adalah penjelmaan detektif terkenal yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyelamat kepolisian Jepang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

_"Tidak juga! Inspektur bilang, kasus ini terpecahkan berkat kalian!" suara kekanak-kanakkan yang dibuat-buat terucap darinya. Namun motifnya baik dan jujur._

_"Benarkah?!" seruan bangga dan riang grup detektif cilik menyahut. Mereka tersenyum senang dan mata mereka berbinar-binar, membuatku yang bersandar pada tembok depan di stadion ini silau._

_Entah sejak kapan aku mengawasinya, namun melihat sosoknya itu... aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Hal itu wajar saja, karena aku adalah ilmuwan yang harus mengawasi progress kelinci percobaannya setiap saat, kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Conan Edogawa tumbuh ekor atau kulitnya tiba-tiba jadi bersisik._

_Alasanku agak lemah, mengingat ia terlalu dekat untuk diamati. Di sebelahku._

_"Tapi... hebat juga kamu bisa menemukan orang yang dicari hanya dengan petunjuk yang sedikit itu... Kamu semakin menarik saja..." kalimat itu terselip licik dari mulutku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati. Untung saja sedikit nada sinis masih menyertainya._

_"Huh, rugi aku dipuji nenek umur 84 tahun." katanya dengan nada setengah menyindir, melirik malas ke arahku._

_"Lho..." aku menoleh, lalu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, aku berumur 18, sama sepertimu..."_

_"Eh?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Ekspresinya seperti melamun, hampir terpesona._

_Aku buru-buru membenahi ekspresiku. "Begitulah..." Kumainkan lagi peranku sebagai sosok yang berada dalam bayangan, tak peduli dan misterius...._

_"Haaah?!"_

.

.

Apakah saat itu? Tak mungkin. Mana bisa secepat itu perasaan manusia berubah? Mungkin itu hanya... ketertarikan. Arrgghh... aku tak tahu lagi.

Hmmph, lihat, ilmuwan jenius sepertiku pun ternyata tak bisa mengidentifikasikan sejak kapan ia merasakan sesuatu yang sesederhana cinta. Atau kupikir cinta itu sederhana, namun sepertinya tidak, mengingat aku tak bisa juga memahaminya.

Yang kutahu hanyalah ia terus mencuri perhatianku, bahkan mengikutiku sampai ke alam bawah sadarku. Yang kuingat hanyalah kulitku terasa panas di mana bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Yang kurasakan hanyalah jantungku meningkatkan kinerjanya setiap kali ia mengawasiku, atau mengucapkan kata-kata pemberi semangat padaku.

Yang kuinginkan, hanyalah mengulurkan tanganku ke depan dan menggapainya. Bisakah?

.

.

_"Lalu? bagaimana?" garis berambut hitam panjang dengan ekspresi polos memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan ke sekolah._

_"Eh, dramanya, ya?" si pemuda bertanya balik dengan tak kalah polos, benar-benar buta dengan maksud pertanyaan si gadis, Ran Mouri. Siapa sangka pemuda itu memiliki IQ di atas seratus lima puluh, ia bahkan tak mengerti pertanyaan sesederhana itu. "Kan terhenti di tengah-tengah," lanjutnya._

_"Bukan, bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Maksudku putri hati!" Ran yang cemberut memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal—namun sedikit semburat merah jambu membayangi pipinya._

_"Ooh... gaun itu ya? Cakep kok!" detektif bodoh itu menyahut santai. Sejenak suara langkah kaki terhenti. Ran memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya bercampur kekaguman. Hampir terasa menyakitkan walaupun aku berusaha melihatnya dari sudut mataku._

_"Sepertinya cocok juga dipakai kuda!" cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah si detektif bodoh._

_"Apa? Nyindir ya..." ekspresi Ran kembali ke raut kesal main-main._

.

.

Benar juga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Aku tak tahu juga mengapa memori yang ini tiba-tiba muncul. Memori ini baru datang untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin itu sebagai pengingat, bahwa hatinya sudah ada yang memiliki, walaupun yang memiliki terus dibayangi keraguan. Pengingat bahwa aku memiliki... saingan. Ah, tidak, tak pernah ada saingan. Gadis itu sudah menang. Percakapan mereka bahkan sudah seperti suami istri.

Aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum dingin yang sering kutampakkan kala bayangan hitam menyelimutiku. Bukan pula senyum sopan yang terkadang muncul, sandiwara belaka untuk menyamarkan diriku. Tapi sebuah senyum yang lain. Aku tidak bisa memberinya nama. Senyum Ramah? Senyum Senang? Senyum Bersahabat? Senyum Putus Asa? Aku tidak tahu lagi. Perasaanku campur aduk.

Aku hanya tahu satu hal.

Aku kini menyadari, aku telah menyukainya, mungkin mencintainya, walau aku tak tahu kapan persisnya. Bahkan mungkin pertanyaanku sejak awal tidak tepat. Mungkin rasa suka, dan bahkan cinta, haruslah berproses, sehingga pertanyaan 'kapan' bisa dibilang tidak relevan.

Walau mungkin perasaanku ini, sama seperti diriku, harus terus berada dalam bayang-bayang.

* * *

**A/N.** Dang... Huhuhu... *melirik*_Yeah, it's pretty lame_, terutama memori terakhir. Males mengobrak-abrik dan baca ulang 52 komik Detective Conan cuma buat nyari kata-kata yang cocok dari Shinichi, yang menggambarkan kalau dia lebih dari suka sama Ran -_-. Arrgg, siyal, karena ini udah selse berarti harus balik nerusin chapter 13...


End file.
